The Fate of the Club
by Letter to Miss
Summary: Mion announces that this will be the club meeting to end all club meetings. A secret is revealed, and it's up to one person to determine the club's destiny. Crack one-shot.


Rena perched on the edge of the empty desk, swinging her left leg back and forth. The club meeting was due to start any minute now. Anxiety was killing her from the inside. Mion had mentioned that this would be a club meeting to end all club meetings. The way she'd said it reminded Rena of some stupid soap opera.

The meeting began just like any other meeting.

Satoko was the one to retrieve the package of cards, Mion announced the rules of the game, and Rika handed out snacks. Today's game was no different than the previous club meeting's game. Apparently, Mion needed some inspiration, and _fast_.

As the card game began, it was evident that something was going to happen.

Rena glanced around the table, furrowing her brow in confusion. For the first time, Keiichi was in the lead, and by a lot. Satoko wore a slightly smug expression on her face, while Mion appeared to be boiling beneath the surface. Another card plopped onto the pile. Satoko smiled, reaching over and tossing her remaining cards onto Mion's lap.

A shadow fell over the classroom; Rena suppressed a shiver.

Nothing good could come of this rift between her friends, she knew that much. She didn't know _how _she knew, but the unsettled feeling pulsing through her was emanating from some long forgotten memory. "Guys," Rena began, only to be cut off by a triumphant chuckle from Satoko.

"That's it!" Mion screeched, slamming her palms down on the table.

Satoko stood up, sliding her chair out as she stood. "You're just jealous," she taunted.

Rena glanced desperately between Keiichi and Rika.

Rika looked as if she were about to cry, while Keiichi stared on dumbly. Rena gritted her teeth in frustration. If they weren't going to be any help, she'd have to do something, right? "Stop it!"

"Eh?" Satoko and Mion said in unison, twisting around to face Rena.

"Why the hell are you guys fighting?" Rena placed her hands on her hips, shouting loud enough for anyone in the school to hear.

Mion and Satoko both blushed, keeping their eyes rooted to the ground.

Rena waited expectantly. "Well?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"We can trust each other," Keiichi's eyes surveyed the table, and his voice took on a softer tone. "We're all friends, right?"

No one answered his question, but harsh glares were being thrown across the table by almost everyone. "Guys?" he rose an eyebrow, finally taking the hint that something was horribly wrong.

"_Most_ of us," Mion said, tossing out a cold glare in Satoko's direction.

"Just because-" Satoko took a menacing step forward, her mouth about to emit some destiny-changing sentence.

Mion wasn't about to let that sentence, whatever it was, escape from Satoko's mouth. She pulled her hand back, thrusting it forward and slapping Satoko's face. "Nii nii!" Satoko cried out, nursing her cheek, which now held a bright red handprint on it.

"Stop it!" Keiichi leaped from his chair, dug into his pockets, and pulled out a metal baseball bat. Where exactly did he pull out that baseball bat from? None of the other club members really wanted to know.

"Mion-san," Satoko paused for a dramatic effect, a gleam in her eyes, "just because you like Keiichi-san too doesn't mean you have to slap me. I will _not_ be defeated."

Rena's eyes were as wide as the Pacific Ocean.

Her own feelings had just been stated by one of her good friends. Lowering her eyes, Rena felt her face go as red as a full bottle of ketchup. Keiichi swiveled his head around to meet the gaze of everyone at the table, an expression of bewilderment planted on his face. "So does this mean…?" he murmured.

"That can't be true!" Rika cried out, clutching her heart. "Why didn't anyone tell me!? What about _my _feelings?"

"As long as Kei-chan and Mi-chan are happy…" Rena whispered.

"Wha-?" Satoko grasped Rika's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me, Rika?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Mi-chan, and Rena's feelings," Rika embraced Satoko, silently sobbing into her shoulder.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Mion climbed up onto the table, addressing all of the club's members. "This means that everyone, excluding Kei-chan, has a crush on...!"

"Stop hiding it!" Satoko screeched, "You like Keiichi-san, and so does everyone else!"

Glaring at Satoko, Mion looked down upon Keiichi. "Only one question remains: Who do _you_ like the most, Kei-chan?"

Rena's breath caught in her throat.

This was the question to end all questions; it would determine the fate of the club forever. Rena clenched her hands together, almost frightened to hear Keiichi's verdict. _Don't break Mi's heart, _she thought. _Please._

"I've made my decision!" Keiichi said.

Everyone held their breath, fearfully awaiting his next words.

"Takano," Keiichi grinned, stood up, and left the room.


End file.
